Sun Nap
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Even heroes need a nap.


**Written at: 1:31 am  
I should start writing these times down so I can actually write stories at a better time slot huh? :/ so I can get clearer ideas.**

* * *

Once Marinette was sure that nothing would happen today. Something she doubted but hey it was good so far so she couldn't jinx her usual shitty luck. She climbed up to her balcony and smiled at the sun. It was in the perfect position. The breeze wasn't cold and the temperature was just right. Returning to her room to grab a blanket and pillow. She was back up in seconds and had the blanket on the balcony floor and the pillow in place. Claiming the makeshift bed in the sun and closing her eyes. The sun and sweet warmth of its rays having her yawn in seconds and soon after she finally could no longer hear the world.

* * *

Adrien took his only rare day off and left the house as Chat Noir. Running free among the rooftops in the warm weather. Enjoying the cool breeze, watching people below doing their daily grind and picturing himself in the same position...even making jokes to people despite no one actually hearing him. It didn't matter though. For this moment, he was able to do and say as he wished. The blond then grinned. Ladybug no doubt was enjoying her day off. So bugging her wouldn't go well for him but that didn't mean his princess would be bothered. From where he was at, it was a quick trip too.

He could pop on over and enjoy her company while hoping LB would show up. Marinette seemed to be really close with her and even seemed to claim she had some secrets LB told her out of trust. The two were clearly friends and trusted one another on a completely different level. It was almost ironic that the girl he was meant to defend was not only LB's confidant but also now his as well. She kept their secrets though and from what he heard of her own daily, horrible grind in life, had yet to squeal about the two. It was nice to have someone like her as a friend both outside the mask and in it. Yeah, there was Nino but telling Nino he was a hero? How well it would go let alone turn out wasn't something he was prepared to face. There was also the fact that Nino was once under Hawkmoth's control. Kinda put a damper on the "let's tell my best friend who I am" idea for sure.

Well, he had Mari at least. She would probably be enjoying the day off from school sketching from her balcony in the sun. It was warm enough and she seemed to enjoy being outdoors. Maybe she was an outdoorsy women, that would explain why he often found her outside a lot, even at night. Dedication for her to be out at night, especially if it was cold. He shook his head. These thoughts wouldn't get him anywhere to being near Marinette. He also didn't know how long this day off would last should his father see an empty room. Jumping across the forest of rooftops, he soon saw her balcony and smiled as he jumped onto her roof and looked down. Ready to call out to her but stopping at the sight he saw.

Marinette was in the sun, on a blanket with a pillow under her head. Her relaxed expression and breathing and slack in her arms and legs revealed she was asleep. It...was kinda cute. He even felt his cheeks flush at her sleeping form. The cat climbed down and bent closer. Making sure to not block her sun and sat to watch her sleep. She didn't even seem to sense his presence. Sleeping and not even waking when he poked her with his claw tipped finger. He smiled as he leaned his head against his hand. For someone who was always trying to help people and always willing to go that extra mile, he had never seen her this relaxed.

Marinette was always so flushed and busy and always seemed to have something going on. This...relaxation was in a sense well earned. He often visited her and she always seemed so stressed so seeing this was just a welcome change. He wondered how Ladybug looked when sleeping and tried to picture her in Marinette's place. Only for him to just shake his head. Like LB would actually sleep out in broad daylight. He stood and sighed. Nothing going on here except her sleeping...he had to go anyways.

"Have a nice nap Princess," He says hopping away.


End file.
